Clone Gen 2
by All the Jazz
Summary: When the clones were first initiated, an item was placed in the nine originals. Those items warped into fetuses, and each of the clones are pregnant. Find out what happens through trials and tribulations as the next generation of clones is born.


So I just started watching Orphan Black and I love it! I realize I haven't written anything on this account in a few years, but I figured why not try again! I deleted all my old Glee and Charmed stories because let's face it, they were not good. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the review box and I'll try to get to them on the next chapter, hopefully! I'm currently in the middle of episode 8 in season 1 but I will be marathoning the rest of the show this weekend, hopefully! Just consider this an AU fic, because to my knowledge Sarah was the only one who could get pregnant so it's positively AU! If anything is inaccurate (meaning I missed information because I'm not on season 2 yet) please do not spoil me! It's just a fun little fanfic that I hope you all enjoy. :) I hope you all enjoy! -Kylie

* * *

Cosima could only see darkness. She breathed in deeply, held her breath for four or five long seconds, and then released it slowly. She needed to calm down. She needed to calm down.

"Cos? What are you doing?" Delphine asked in her French accent as she leaned in close to her girlfriend's face to get a good morning peck. Cosima blew her last bit of breath out in frustration at the interruption.

"I'm working on relaxation meditation," Cosima whined. She placed a hand on her ever expanding bump before continuing her sentence. "Alison recommended it to me, since she's a few weeks ahead and all. She said it really helped."

"Your pregnancies are entirely different though," Delphine told the grumpy girl. "How about you bounce awhile on the exercise ball? That always calms that baby down."

"No time," Cosima replied, getting off the floor where she was nestled in yoga pants and a tight fitting maternity tank. "I gotta meet the C girls for brunch."

"Is that what we're calling them now?" Delphine asked. "The C girls?"

"Alison won't let us use the scientific word for it, so yes. The C girls will have to do," Cosima told the blonde while she tucked one of her dreads back into place.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? Your bump might get in the way of the steering wheel!" Delphine joked, only to receive a nasty look from her girlfriend.

"I'm only 30 weeks pregnant, for your information," Cosima sniped back. She turned away so her lady couldn't see the tears beginning to form. She hated that everyone thought she was further along. Yes, she was definitely carrying in the belly while Sarah got lucky and was carrying in the back. That didn't mean that everyone got to constantly tell her about it!

"Oh quit crying and go to your brunch with the C girls," Delphine got up and walked to where Cosima was now standing. "Just think, only 14 weeks to go before we meet our little angel." She pecked Cosima on the lips before handing the girl her keys and waving goodbye to her at the door.

* * *

"Paul! Why the bloody hell didn't you wake me up?!" Sarah yelled as she hit her significant other with a soft pillow. "I'm gonna be late for Clone Brunch!"

"Don't get all sniper with me! Why didn't your alarm go off?" Paul asked, being rational.

"I thought you set my alarm!" She yelled back at him in her English accent, making him want her to stay in bed a little bit longer.

"Is Clone Brunch really that important?" He asked, placing his hands on her baby bump. She was so tiny for being almost 36 weeks along.

"Paul, if you are not ready and in the car in five minutes to drive me to Clone Brunch to see my sisters, then we will not be getting any tonight! We still need to pick up Helena!" She yelled, then humphed. She tread to her closet to find the perfect punk maternity outfit she could salvage before waddling to the car.

* * *

"Donnie? I don't feel too good," Alison complained, rubbing her little baby belly.

"Remember what the doctor said? Whenever you feel nauseous, take a shot of ginger ale and a few saltines," Donnie replied, coming up to hug her.

"Not that kind of not good," Alison cried. "Emotionally not good."

"What's wrong, angel?" He asked only to have her crumple into his arms in tears.

"We aren't ready to host this brunch!" She whined. "I'm almost 38 weeks and we can't host this brunch!"

"Well all the food is already out and your sisters are already on their way, so we kinda have to, Ali," He responded with the rational facts, trying to calm her down.

"I guess you're right," Alison complained as she removed herself from her husband's arms. She smoothed out her rumpled bangs as the doorbell rang.

"You go find a nice, comfy spot to sit your butt in for the next few hours while you chit chat with the girls. The kids and I will be at figure skating all morning. Have a nice day," Donnie told her as he walked out the door right when Cosima walked in.

* * *

"You're so big!" Alison cheered as Cosima walked in.

"Speak for yourself," Cosima complained, giving Alison the once over. "I brought some muffins. Organic and vegan, of course."

"Thank you so much!" Alison smiled. "Wonder when Sarah will show."

"Do you know if Helena is coming?" Cosima asked. "She didn't seem too thrilled to learn she was pregnant as well."

"I invited her but maybe Sarah is picking her up along the way?" Alison wondered out loud. "Do you know why we're all like this yet?"

"Well, I was going to wait until everyone showed up to spill the news but yes. I do," Cosima gave an odd look at telling her clone.

"Well?" Alison asked in no hesitation, eyebrows raised.

"When they did the initial cloning," Cosima said, grabbing a manila folder from her purse, "they inserted things into our bodies. Things that turned into fetuses. That baby in yours is a clone of the baby in me, just as much of an identical match as the babies in Sarah and Helena."

"Our babies are clones?!" Alison yelled going against her 'don't say the C word' rule.

"Our babies are clones," Cosima confirmed as the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that?" Alison asked. "I don't think I can get up."

"You stay sitting, almost mommy," Cosima smiled as she herself waddled to the door to see Sarah, Paul, and a reluctant Helena.

"You need to sit," Paul grabbed Sarah's arm, leading her to the nearest available seat.

"Paul, cut the shite. I'm not due for another four weeks. Donnie trusts Alison here alone, and she's closer to D-Day then I am!" Sarah spat out angrily.

"Let's keep this positive!" Cosima inputted.

"I need Donnie here," Alison began weeping again.

"What's wrong this time?" Sarah whined, knowing that Alison always got overly emotion at their Clone Brunches.

"I just had a contraction. This clone baby wants to be born," Alison wrapped her arms around her waist while spitting out the words.

"Wait, Clone Baby?!" Sarah yelled, wanting answers.

* * *

So it sucks...but maybe leave a review or give me some suggestions on how to make it better?


End file.
